


Inked

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every tattoo tells a story. Most of Charlie's are about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereader:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Disclaimer:** I asked Harry and Charlie and they said that since I let them fuck each other they'd rather belong to me than JKR. So… we're all running away together and I'll be spending my days watching them make magic and shag. Be jealous.   
> **AN:** I lost a bet. Story of my life. :-P @shinyredrain asked for Harry/Charlie with the prompt word tattoos.

_July 1990 – Common Welsh Green_

Charlie finishes off his tenth Firewhisky and, leaning against the colony's mediwizard, says, "I made it through my first week and not a single burn to show for it! Need something to mark the occasion though." 

"Aye, I'd agree that you do," Dorin laughs, finishing off his eighth shot. "How about a tattoo of that Welsh Green you nursed this week?"

Pulling his shirt off, Charlie nods. "Yeah. I think I'll call her Molly, after my mum."

Casting the inking spell, Dorin says, "You're the first to name one of these beasts after mummy dearest."

"You haven't met my mum."

 

_December 1990 – Chinese Fireball_

"You sure you don't want me to do that?" Dorin points to the half-formed tattoo. "Christov isn't known for his artistic skills."

Thinking about the misshaped dragon inked into the small of his back, Charlie shakes his head. "One Dorin original is enough for me, thanks."

"Har har," Dorin says. "The ink isn't stinging the new skin too much?"

"Still numb." Charlie frowns. "I think that Fireball did more nerve damage than we thought."

"Welcome to the life of a dragon handler, Weasley."

Charlie grins. Dragon handler. "I'll take it any day of the week."

"Just learn to duck, mate."

 

_May 1992 – Norwegian Ridgeback_

"How'd you get your hands on a Ridgeback anyway?" Andrei, the colony manager, asks. "Not that I'm complaining, she'll bring us more Ministry Galleons."

"She?" Charlie asks.

"So the boys out back told me."

"Gonna have to change her name, then."

"The story," Andrei repeats. "How'd we end up with a Ridgeback on our rolls?"

"My kid brother and his best friend owled me a bit back…" They're both laughing by the time Charlie finishes the story with, "I swear, I never thought I'd be smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts." 

"I think it's them who earned the tattoo, no?"

 

_December 1994 – Hungarian Horntail_

Charlie winces when the tattoo artist inks the spiked tail along his spine. He's wanted to add the Horntail to his tattoo collection since watching the First Task. "I'm telling you, Bill. That kid can _fly_. Never seen anything like it."

"Too bad he's doing it against his will." Bill shakes his head. "Kid has luck – good and bad – in spades."

"He manages to land on his feet well enough." Charlie closes his eyes and breathes through the wash of magic that'll bring his tat to life. "Hopefully the ability will stick with him 'til it's over."

"Agreed," Bill murmurs.

 

_June 1998 – Ukrainian Ironbelly_

The tail of the Ironbelly curls just beneath the jut of Charlie's hipbone. 

"It didn't hurt?" Harry asks, frowning.

"Not my first one, yeah? I knew what to expect." Charlie turns towards Harry. "I can't believe you all rode her out of Gringotts."

Lifting his omnioculars to his eyes, Harry looks at the dragon again. "She didn't look like that."

"She just needed some sunshine and good meals."

"She needed freedom," Harry says.

Charlie wonders if Harry's really talking about the dragon. "Why don't you stay here? Learn the ropes."

"Get some sunshine and good meals?"

Charlie grins. "Wouldn't hurt."

 

_February 1999 – Antipodean Opaleye_

Harry's three sheets to the wind on pain potions. "Merlin's beard, that fire was hot."

Charlie shakes his head, laughing. "You're not really a dragon handler until you've been singed."

"T'was more than singed." Harry curls into Charlie's side, sighing. "Was burnt to the bone, you prat."

"Well," Charlie murmurs, bussing a kiss against Harry's forehead. "You always have been an overachiever." 

"That's me," Harry mumbles. "Just here to outdo everyone else."

Smiling, Charlie presses another kiss to Harry's brow. "You think my next tat should be that great beast of an Opaleye, babe?"

Harry's response is a soft snore.

 

_

end

_


End file.
